


A Girl is Death

by LittleBozSheep



Series: A Girl is No One [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Faceless Arya Stark, GoT, Season/Series 08, The Faceless Men, Valar Morghulis, don’t copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: During the final fight, A girl fully becomes No-one
Series: A Girl is No One [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388368
Kudos: 96





	A Girl is Death

A lovely girl clings to face and name, but she no longer exists, no-one does.

No-one may enter the battle on a black horse and leave on a grey.

_‘And there before them, on a pale horse sat the rider named death.’_

A lovely girl was chosen by the many-faced god; to which no-one escapes.

Once a name enters a girls list, they will certainly die.

As death touches those who follow a girl.

From hunger of a family pie, a prick from a common enemy’s dagger, or perhaps the earth’s beasts themselves.

For Death is an old friend.


End file.
